


【德哈】圣诞戒

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: “Marry” Christmas~
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	【德哈】圣诞戒

“圣诞快乐，我爱你。”  
“圣诞快乐，我也爱你。”  
红酒杯相碰的声音开启了温馨的烛光圣诞晚宴。

“三年了呢，德拉科。”哈利又抿了一口红酒，“距离三年前的圣诞节…”  
“从我和你在一起的第一天开始算，到今天是第三年了。”德拉科放下了酒杯起身，手撑在哈利的椅背上，在他的唇上落下一吻，“我还像第一天那么爱你。”温柔似水的目光落进哈利的眼里。  
“你看，我说的我们不要坐对面而是坐邻座，是不是方便了你？”哈利推着德拉科的肩膀让他坐了回去，“像第一天那么爱我？而不是越来越爱我？德拉科，这我可不乐意听。”语气有些嗔怪，但他眼里的笑意也难藏，他又抿了一口红酒。  
“放下杯子吧，哈利，我们的圣诞晚宴才刚刚开始。”德拉科往腿上铺好餐巾，“还是你想把自己快些灌醉，好顺理成章地期待这之后的发展？”德拉科抬眼挑眉，哈利的杯脚撞在桌子上发出了好听的声音。  
“听你的。”哈利也拿起刀叉，指间有轻微金属碰撞的声音，“今年的圣诞礼物是什么？”哈利看了看自己的手，透过指缝又看到牛排的切面上还渗着些新鲜的红色，“我只收到了纪念日的礼物，德拉科，你变小气了？”哈利叉起肉块送进嘴里，嘴角上扬着看向自己的爱人，烛光给他金发增加了温暖的色彩，这让哈利看得有点入迷。  
“看来刚刚戴上你无名指的戒指还不够，这是向我讨什么呢？小馋猫。”德拉科也切开了牛排，“要什么我都给你。”  
“嗯…我想要你一直陪着我。”哈利眨眨眼睛。  
“这不是当然的事吗？”德拉科放下刀叉，手肘撑在桌面上望向哈利，“摸摸看你衣服左边的口袋。”他看着哈利掏出了口袋里的另一枚戒指，如愿以偿地收获了恋人震惊的表情，“给我戴上吧，我亲爱的。”他笑弯了眼。  
“刚刚你怎么不拿出来！”哈利的手有些颤抖，他把和自己无名指上成对的戒指套上了德拉科的左手无名指，“我还以为…这几年你没少送我纪念戒指呀！…再说了…当时就是你从自己手上取下来一个戒指套上我的手指把我迷迷糊糊骗走的…”哈利嘀嘀咕咕，把戒指推到了德拉科的指根，“…惯犯。”  
“纪念戒指至于我单膝下跪吗？宝贝，我还问了你要不要和我结婚，你点了头的。”德拉科左手搭上哈利的手背，两人的戒指轻轻相碰，“所以我说的情话和誓言，你是都没听到了，我的未婚夫先生？”他把手指插进爱人的指缝，“…不管以前那些戒指…只有这个，你必须每天都戴着…”他小声提要求。  
“未婚……我哪里想了那么多！那些情话你每天都对我说一遍，更别提纪念日了，你哪次不是给我表白一大通呀？”哈利狡辩着，脸却是通红的，“我很喜欢…这对戒指。”他嘀嘀咕咕地收紧了手指，握住了爱人的手。  
“好啦好啦，还是先赶紧享受我们的晚餐吧。”他用拇指摩挲着哈利的拇指指跟，“今夜还很长呢，不是吗？”

两人水汽氤氲，也没有把身上浴袍好好穿上的想法，只是拥吻着磨蹭着从浴室走到房间，踩上床边的地毯，德拉科单膝跪下，拉起哈利的手，亲吻他的戒指，关节，再到指尖，轻轻舔吻。哈利另一只手摸上德拉科的脸颊，勾勒他的轮廓，摩挲他的鼻梁，抚过他的眼下。  
“好想把你快点变成我的人，哈利。”德拉科抓住哈利的右手手腕，抬头望着哈利，“请你和我结婚吧。”  
“一直都是你的，从你第一次给我戴上你那枚戒指开始就是了。”酒精和热水一起给哈利的身体染上了些粉色，两人在浴缸里已经亲热了好一会儿，这让他的思绪也有些意乱情迷，他伸直膝盖，脚背触碰着德拉科腿间的硬物，“不着寸缕的时候说求婚台词，在我看来…是目的不纯哦，亲爱的。”  
“…就没纯过。”德拉科站起身，哈利的脚尖顺势挑开了他腰间松垮系着的带子，德拉科伸手推向哈利的肩膀，后者乖顺地倒进了床，“我对你的想法从来都不纯，无非就是想各方各面地把你占为己有。”他居高临下地看着黑发的恋人，膝盖跪上床，手撑在他头侧，他看到哈利闭上了眼，“在想什么？哈利，泡澡泡晕了吗？”他声音里带笑，看着身下人睫毛轻轻颤抖，嘴角慢慢上扬。  
“嗯…我在想……”哈利睁开了眼，透亮的绿色眸子被暖色的灯光染进了柔情，直送进近在咫尺的恋人的视线里。他伸手揽住对方的脖子，拉进了距离，“我想要你，什么时候给我？”  
德拉科落下的吻便是他的答案了，由浅至深，意带侵略但也很温柔，他手伸进哈利的浴袍，搂着他的腰后抱着他坐起身，两人的性器夹在他俩小腹之间蹭在一起，手指从腰窝摸到股间，又挪到臀肉上不轻不重地揉捏着，哈利哼哼着，轻咬了一口德拉科的嘴唇，“你在浴室里的扩张是为了现在磨蹭时间吗？快点进…进来！”  
跟着哈利的声音进入他后穴的还是德拉科的手指，探在穴口轻揉，没入一个指节又抽出一个指节，温温吞吞地，里面的润滑剂已经湿润了他的手指，“哈利…我想多和你腻一会儿，不可以吗？”德拉科嘴唇贴着哈利的颈侧，吐露着向恋人服软撒娇的话语，“好喜欢抱着你哦，软软香香的我的哈利，我亲爱的，我的宝…”  
“停停停！德拉科，你不害臊的吗…”哈利的脸肉眼可见地红了不少，“又没说不让你抱…”说着哈利也收紧了搂着德拉科的手，腿交叉在德拉科腰后，脑袋埋在德拉科肩颈处，嘟嘟嘴是在抱怨又是在亲吻。  
“我爱你，我的圣诞礼物。”德拉科咬着哈利的耳垂，舌尖描摹着耳廓，轻咬他的耳尖，再往下，亲吻哈利的下颚线，顺着脖颈留下好几个吻痕，“你好甜。”  
哈利摸着德拉科的后脑勺，自己挺着胸希望德拉科品尝自己胸前的浆果——他的恋人从来都是有求必应，德拉科揉捏着乳肉，另一边则是用舌头和牙齿照顾着，哈利仰起了头，抱住了德拉科的脑袋，“…喜欢……”终于把嘴硬憋了一晚上的欢喜吐露了出来，“…德拉科！”  
“嗯？”德拉科从哈利的胸前抬头，找到哈利的嘴唇又咬了上去缠吻了好一阵，“有何吩咐？”  
“让我变成你的…”哈利追着德拉科的嘴唇亲了上去，“我是你的…德拉科……！啊…”德拉科的手伸到了他们之间，撸动着两人的阴茎，哈利舒服地喘息着，又找到德拉科的嘴唇和他交换了一个绵长的吻，舌尖相互触碰，又缠在一起，难舍难分。  
德拉科主动从吻里抽离出来，亲了亲哈利的下巴，再稍微抬起哈利的腰，扶着自己的性器抵着洞口，他已经感受到了后面的小嘴一张一合地亲吻着自己的前端，“我是你的。”他说，然后撞开肠肉直接顶进了最深处。  
“德拉科…德拉科！啊…哈啊！”相拥进入的姿势让德拉科进得很深，哈利被顶得失神，叫着恋人的名字手上却没了力气，松开了抱紧德拉科的手，正要往后倒去，就被德拉科一手捞进了怀里，他的恋人很贴心地停下了抽插的动作，好让他消化一下突然到来的快感。哈利努力攀着德拉科的肩膀，腰却不自觉地摆动了起来，讨好着德拉科的性器。  
德拉科看着抱住自己的爱人自顾自上下起伏了起来，咬了一口哈利的肩膀，伸手到他们之间握住了他的性器上下套弄，他感觉到咬着自己阴茎的小口收缩了起来，于是按住了哈利的腰固住了他的行动，“小馋猫？”  
“呜…德拉科！”他的爱人真的发出了和猫叫一样的可爱声音，“好舒服…德拉科，德拉科……”他的小猫一样示好地舔着他的脖颈，“我想要…德拉科，我想要……”  
“想要什么？哈利。”德拉科抱着哈利倒向床。  
“…想要你啊……德拉科，跟我结婚…你只是我的对吗？德拉科…德拉科…！啊…哈啊……”德拉科握着他的腰操弄了起来，“啊…太深了…太深了！”  
“哈利…哈利……我爱你…”他俯下身吻住了哈利的唇，把哈利的呻吟和喘息都独占在自己的感官里，舌头卷着哈利的软肉不放。  
哈利伸手摸着德拉科的脸，稍稍分开的间隙里迅速捂住了作乱的嘴唇，“我也爱你…”  
德拉科停下了顶弄，他拉着哈利的手，贴着唇吻了好几下，再按在了床单上，十指穿插着握紧，无名指上的戒指确实很有存在感——他们第一次戴着戒指做爱，十指紧扣时会稍稍硌着指缝，哈利偏头看向他被按在床上的手。  
“不习惯？”德拉科看着哈利，手稍微卸了些力气。  
“终于有实感了。”哈利收紧了手指，“戒指成对了，我们也成对了。”  
德拉科笑着，小幅度摆腰，哈利把腿缠上他的腰，迎合着动作，“我们一直是一对，亲爱的。”  
他们又吻得难舍难分，这场性爱的时间拖得已经足够长足够温存了，但是今天是圣诞，比起被快感淹没，还是沉溺在浓情蜜意中的感觉更好。  
德拉科把自己抽了出来，哈利默契地翻身，背对着德拉科，撑着床头跪立在床上，德拉科顺着他的脊柱吻下去，又留下了一串吻痕。慢慢地推入，炙热又进到了哈利的里面，手也撑上了床头，哈利头后仰着靠在德拉科肩头，耳鬓厮磨，空间里是两个人的喘息，还有心里装不下了溢出来的具现成话语的爱意。他们一起攀了顶，头抵在一起享受高潮的余韵，亲吻接着亲吻，德拉科从背后抱着哈利。

“圣诞快乐，我爱你。”  
“圣诞快乐，我也爱你。”  
戒指相碰的声音是他们交织的爱情。

-Fin-


End file.
